SnowOwl
"A world where Hybrids are welcomed and a world that is safe is all I ask for........." ''-SnowOwl '''SnowOwl '''is a female hybrid dragonet that belongs to 'ReddSpiderLilly.' '''SnowOwl is a SkyWing/IceWing Hybrid' Please do not steal any art, characters or just about anything. Apperance SnowOwl looks extremely similar to an IceWing, only with a few differences. SnowOwl is a female dragonet of regular size with pristine white scales with a pale blue near white fade to her horns, spikes, and some scales. She has a nose horn as well and her wings are big as a SkyWing's with a cleft near her body on her right wing membrane, her eyes are yellow and she has a SkyWing and IceWing eye-arch mix. 'Personality' SnowOwl is quite a shy, very socially awkward as she spent a long time alone for her own safety. Her social skills are low and she prefers to hide out of sight when she feels frightened. This is due to suffering from Social Anxiety, having not talk to any other dragon but her brother. At times SnowOwl puts on a more emotionless personality, to try to sound threatening, she acts cold and emotionless with a cold and monotone voice. Backstory How SnowOwl and Gyr's parents met is the start of it all. Her mother was an IceWing named Polar, she was a second circle IceWing, but disobeyed major orders in combat, thus was demoted to the 6'th and near 7th circle. She was ordered to take a message from a SkyWing messenger and deliver it to Blaze. When Polar got to the location, she saw a rather handsome red male SkyWing- Robin. Robin was a soldier in Queen Scarlet's army, but he wasn't all too fond of the arenas. Polar pitied how underfed Robin was when she saw him, and caught some fish for him, which he gobbled up hungrily. To Robin, Polar was the most beautiful dragon he had ever seen. Her scales where perfect in everyway, and her deep blue eyes like water. The two agreed to meet each other once every week. After a year, they parented two eggs. Polar hid her eggs in the snow and Polar always checked on them, untill they hatched. After two years SnowOwl and Gyr where Polar and Robin's two little secrets. Polar and Robin taught the two dragonets fighting styles of each of their tribes, Robin taught flying and such, and Polar taught them how to survive in the tundra and so on, Robin joined in on that to tell them how different the outside is. One day, SnowOwl and Gyr went hunting, they knew how to avoide other dragons other than their parents, how to hide, so and so. While Polar and Robin where laying with eachother, some SkyWings who had tracked Robin there trapped the two dragons and took them away. Polar and Robin both died in the arena. Now SnowOwl and Gyr live their days in the tunrda..........waiting for something to happen......... The more they wait, the more closer IceWings are to find out about the sibling's existence........ Powers & Abilities * Burning Ice Fire- '''SnowOwl's fire is almost the same as a SkyWing's. When the fire builds up in her chest, instead of magma orange veins, her's are ice blue and deep blue. After the fire stops burning, it turns to IceWing ice. It encases anything within the fire when it turns to ice. * '''Cold Scales- '''All IceWings have this '''Facts/Trivia * Snow Owls are birds from the arctic and tundras * SnowOwl is most likely related to DarkStalker due to her distant blood relation to the Royal IceWing family Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings